Crystal Child
by Mosobot64
Summary: Ryou Bakura and his friends are sent to the Crystal Caverns in the Sahara Desert near Egypt to retreive the Millenuim Scale. However, an adventure is ahead with mysterys beyond compare...(COMPLETE!)
1. To the Crystal Caverns

Crystal Child -By Mosobot64  
  
Act 1: Secret in the suffering Part 1: To the Crystal Caverns  
  
Opening Notes: This is divided into Acts and Parts. Acts are the actual Chapters, parts are merely the pages-think of this as sort of a novel. Also, none of the characters appearing in this Part are mine-but expect some to appear in later parts. These characters belong to Yu-Gi-Oh. Aye, on with the story. ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It's the first day of Summer. Ryou is sleeping in, sort of to spend his first day of relaxation. Yami Bakura just got out of the millennium Ring, in a ghostly, temporary body.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: Wake up. -_- Wake up. -_- Wake up. -_- (Gets a trumpet from Ryou's old toy chest, and blows it in his ear.)  
  
-Ryou: (Just getting up) All right, Yami, I'm awake. -_- What do you want?  
  
-Yami Bakura: I figured out that there's one Millenium Item NOT owned by anyone else that you could get for me.  
  
-Ryou: Why, you think I'm too incompetent to get one owned by someone else?  
  
-Yami Bakura: Yes. ^_^  
  
-Ryou: -_-  
  
-Yami Bakura: Oh, yeah, and did I mention that you'll be free if you get it for me?  
  
(Ryou had longed for freedom for a long time. He desperately wanted to be able to get to know Yugi, Tristain, Teya and Joey without scaring them half to death. And for that, he needed to be without the burden that was his Yami.)  
  
-Ryou: What must I do?  
  
-Yami Bakura: You must go to the Sahara Desert, into the Crystal Caverns, to retrieve the Millenium Scale.  
  
-Ryou: (Sarcastically) Oh, yeah, how hard could that be?  
  
-Yami Bakura: And, it'll be a long and dangerous journey, so I want you to bring along your friends. But, you must keep it secret from them, say, it's a voyage of discouvery, since no one's ever been there before. Also, pack along some food, a change of clothes, some of your "personal belongings" (-_-), and whatever else you're going to need.Man, these mortals. -_-  
  
==Note: In case you didn't catch Yugi's High School Days, normally when I put stuff behind those two s, it represents the character's thoughts. Or private conversations with his/her Yami. Which will happen very often by the time this is over. ^_______^==  
  
(Ryou happily went to the phone to tell his friends the news.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Joey was visiting Yugi's house on a Saturday. Joey was listening to very loud rap music, when the phone rang.)  
  
-Yugi: I'll get it! Joey, could you turn down the rap music?  
  
-Joey: (Chucks a cell phone at the radio, turning it off) There. ^_^  
  
-Yugi: **Sweat drop** -_- (Picks up the phone) Hey, Ryou? Whatcha calling for?  
  
-Ryou: (On the other end of the phone) Yugi, I plan to head near Egypt to do a few things.  
  
-Yugi: Oh, really? Like what?  
  
-Ryou: My father is busy in Egypt and found a cavern nearby. He's far too busy to explore it, though, so he gave me permission to do so. So, you want to come with me?  
  
-Yugi: Yeah, sure!  
  
-Ryou: All right. Meet me at the airport tomorrow. You should ask your friends if they want to come as well. Until then, Yugi.  
  
(Yugi and Ryou put down the phone. Yugi was a bit worried about Ryou-it sounded a bit suspicious that his father would allow him to risk neck and limb out in the Sahara desert. All the more reason to go with him and make sure everything's all right.)  
  
-Yugi: Hey, Joey, you want to come with Ryou and I?  
  
-Joey: Oooooooookaaaaaaaaay.....................  
  
-Yugi: Ryou says to meet him at the airport tomorrow. We'd better get packed.  
  
-Joey: I think I'll be fine without packin'. ^_^  
  
-Yugi: Oh, fine...-_-  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou, Yugi, Teya, Tristen, and Joey are all there, getting what little luggage they have to the airplane. Joey and Tristen didn't pack anything, and Ryou, Yugi and Teya all packed relatively little.)  
  
-Ryou: I wonder what's inside those caves, don't you guys?  
  
-Yugi: Yes, we're all curious.-_-  
  
-Tristen: And we get to make history! ^___^  
  
-All: **sweat drop** -__-  
  
-Joey: Hope someone packed pizza!  
  
-Ryou: Unfortunately, Joey, no one did.  
  
-Joey: D- (Suddenly realizes Ryou HATES swearing) Erm.ah.I mean..oh BLAST AND BOTHER!!! XD  
  
(Ryou can't resist giggling a little at Joey's little mistake as they board the plane for Egypt.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yes, well, they haven't made it there yet but you know.^_^ Anyhoo, Yami Bakura needs to be whacked with a frying pan 100 times as this is just one of 100 parts total.  
  
-Yami Bakura: D--- you- (gets whacked with a frying pan) Owww..  
  
YAMI BAKURA MUST DIE!!! XD  
  
(Whacks Yami Bakura 10 times over the head with a frying pan)  
  
-Yami Bakura: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! 


	2. Mysteries unfold

Crystal Child -By Mosobot64  
  
Act 1: Secret in the suffering Part 2: Mysteries unfold  
  
Opening notes: Yay, my second chapter! I'm very glad with the reviews- this IS the most popular story I've ever written. Anyhoo, expect some of Ryou's secrets to reveal themselves, though they're not "Majorly secret" per se. The story going to get darker! Ryou fans BEWARE!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou and his friends left the city of Cairo, guided by his Millenium Ring. Yugi found it suspicious that his Millenium Ring should be guiding him. Perhaps he finally controlled the power? He didn't think so.)  
  
-Ryou: My Millennium Ring is pointing me this way.  
  
(The gang walk for about a day, following Ryou's Ring to their destination. Then, they reach a cavern, and step inside.)  
  
-Yugi: I think we should rest here.  
  
-Joey: (Stomach rumbles) And get something to eat. I'm starved!  
  
-Yugi: (Glares at Joey) If you'd packed some food, we wouldn't be having this problem.  
  
-Ryou: It's been decided. We'll make camp here for tonight.  
  
Yami Bakura: RYOU!! What are you thinking!?! You're supposed to get the Millenium Scale!   
  
Ryou: (Obviously unimpressed) I know, but you've all ready proven it's going to take a while. I'm not about to torture my friends for YOUR selfish ends.   
  
Yami Bakura: So be it.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou was figuring out how long their food would last, while Joey and Tristian were making various parodies of their adventures back in the duellist kingdom.)  
  
-Tristian: .And then.WHAM!! The Stone soldier jammed his sword into the moon, and turned all the freaky fish guy's creatures all to stone!!  
  
-Joey: (Hinting) And he gave us more fish.  
  
-Tristian: And he gave us more fish. ^_^  
  
-Ryou: Ah-ha! I've figured it out!  
  
-Yugi: How long will it last us?  
  
-Ryou: Well, if it were just Yugi, Teya and I, it would probably last us a couple of weeks.  
  
(Ygui cocked an eyebrow when Ryou looked disappointed saying these words: )  
  
-Ryou: Unfortunately, with Joey and Tristen, we'll only have enough to last us a week, including today.  
  
-Joey: Can we eat now?  
  
-Ryou: Certainly. ^_^  
  
(Everyone ate fairly well, and fell to sleep. That is, except Ryou. He couldn't sleep. Something was trobling him like nothing ever had before...)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh, look, another cliffhanger! ^_^ More serious this time!  
  
-Yami Bakura: (Seeking revenge) Eat this you s- (gets whacked with a frying pan) OWWW!! (falls uncounsious)  
  
Hey, I got to whack Yami Bakura again!  
  
Oh yes, and separate acts will be posted as if they were a separate story. Just to break it down. ^_^ 


	3. Attack in the Crystal Caverns

Crystal Child -By Mosobot64  
  
Act 1: Secret in the suffering Part 3: Attack in the Crystal Caverns  
  
(Ryou was laying on the ground beside where Yugi was asleep. Joey and Tristian were snoring, and Teya had blankets wrapped around her just in case Joey woke up and did something perverted. Ryou had his white shirt off, (although he kept his other one on) and had his green shirt unbuttoned a bit, looking at the Millenium Ring. )  
  
-Ryou: **Sigh** I wish I were free of the Ring's power..I want to be free again..  
  
(Ryou looked at the sleeping Yugi longingly.)  
  
-Ryou: Now more than ever.  
  
(The Millenium Ring started glowing. He let go of the Ring, and felt it burn him..like being stabbed in the heart with a knife endless times..)  
  
-Ryou: Oh, great..what could it be this time.  
  
(His Yami came out in a ghostly form. He looked very angry.)  
  
-Ryou: What is it this time?  
  
-Yami Bakura: Your thought, your actions.you're being worse a slave than usual.  
  
-Ryou: What is it? What did I do wrong?  
  
-Yami Bakura: (Angrier) You should have pressed on!! But no, you had to dawdle and let everyone go to sleep! And now you've done something even worse for a slave!  
  
-Ryou: I'm not your slave..and I've done nothing wrong!  
  
-Yami Bakura: (Slaps him) DON'T CONTRIDICT ME YOU OVER-GROWN BABY!!! YOU'RE MY SLAVE SO ACT LIKE IT!!!!  
  
(Ryou was frightened.tears starting to come over his eyes uncontrollably. )  
  
-Ryou: Yami, what have I done wrong?  
  
-Yami Bakura: Thinking about being free. Freedom isn't yours, and it never will truly be, so you might as well not think about it. And don't think about those foolish mortal "Friends" of yours, either.  
  
-Ryou: Yes, Yami.  
  
(Yami Bakura returned to the Ring. Ryou moped in despair. He missed his life, his freedom, his childhood.everything that gave any sort of happiness in this pointless life.)  
  
-Ryou: Everything I do is worthless! All that happens in the end is my death, something we have feared since the beginning..  
  
(And he realized.just how much he missed his mother.someone who had given him his happiness before she died. And then he heard this melodious voice.sounding like his mother who had helped them all those years ago.)  
  
-Mother: Ryou....come to me....  
  
-Ryou: Mother?!? Where are you!?!  
  
-Mother: Follow my voice....  
  
(Ryou ran throughout the cavern looking for his mother. When he finally stopped hearing her call, he didn't run into her, but something far worse than his worst nightmares..)  
  
-Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Yugi woke up from an ear-piercing scream he heard. Tristen was awake as well.)  
  
-Tristen: Did you hear that?  
  
-Yugi: Yeah, it sounded like Bakura!  
  
-Tristen: I think he's in trouble. We'd better help him!  
  
-Yugi: Right!  
  
(Yugi and Tristen ran in the direction they heard Ryou's voice.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Behind a stalactite in the cave, Yugi and Tristen saw the beast that held Ryou prisoner. It was armoured, with dark green and black plated armour, enamelled white. It was wearing a mask, with a grotesque screaming mouth engraved into it. It held Ryou by the the throat, when the beast, howling loudly, said these words: )  
  
-Armoured Beast: ~~you are mine, Cryssstal Child...~~  
  
-Tristen: I don't think so!  
  
(Tristen charged into the beast. Letting go of Ryou, who fell on the ground gasping for breath, it screeched, and brought it sword to bear, plunging it into whatever it came it contact with. It ended up wounding Tristen's leg. )  
  
-Yugi: Leave him alone, you filthy beast!  
  
(Yugi, then charged, taking the beast by surprise. )  
  
-Joey: Yeah, if you deal with one of us, you deal with us all!!  
  
(Joey charged right after. Frightened by the numbers, it ran off screeching excrutiatingly.)  
  
-Joey: And stay out!  
  
-Yugi: Joey, why did you come?  
  
-Joey: 'Cause SOMEONE couldn't help himself!  
  
(Joey then glared at Ryou, who was still on the ground, panting.)  
  
-Yugi: Joey, please it wasn't his fault.but how did you get here, Ryou, and whatever was that..thing.  
  
-Ryou: I was lured here by my own emotions.as for what that thing was...I don't know.  
  
-Joey: GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT!!  
  
(Joey picked up Ryou and threw him on the stone floor. Ryou struggled, trying to get back up. Tristen was now unconscious.)  
  
-Joey: You weakling! You can't even defend yourself, and 'cause of that, Tristen could very well die!  
  
(Joey kicked Ryou in the stomach hard. He groaned, and then fell unconscious. )  
  
-Yugi: Joey, you shouldn't have done that!  
  
-Joey: Who cares? He was trouble, right from the start. And now, 'cause o' him, Tisten could die!  
  
-Yugi: Still, that's no way to treat a loyal friend.  
  
(Joey laughs, and then replies with these words: )  
  
-Joey: Friend? The minute Tristen told me about the Millenium Ring, I knew he was our enemy! But, no offence, you're too naïve to see it! And now, he gotten his revenge over Tristen by seriously injuring him!  
  
-Yugi: Joey..Bakura would never do such a thing..  
  
(He looked down at the unconscious Ryou, laying on the ground.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ooooohh.getting Angst!  
  
-Ryou: Why did you hurt Tristen?  
  
For my own reasons.  
  
-Yami Bakura: Yeah, my idiotic Hikari.  
  
Errr..right. Umm.I'm scaling it down to 50 parts, 5 for each act, (Which will be posted as if it were a separate story) so, sorry for the misinfo.  
  
-Yami Bakura: 50 parts!?! AND YOU SAID THERE WERE 100!!  
  
(Wahcks him with a frying pan) Grrr.when will you ever learn... 


	4. Finding of the Scale

Crystal Child -By Mosobot64  
  
Act 1-Secret in the Suffering Part 4-Finding of the Scale  
  
Alrighty, the fourth chapter! Anyhoo, you knew the darkness of last part, and.it'll get more mysterious! More for the entity of the full story! Eee- hee-hee!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-??: You think he'll wake up?  
  
-??: I sure hope so.  
  
(Voices. His friends. At least he wasn't alone. But how long had he been laying here? )  
  
-Ryou: **Groans**  
  
-Yugi: I think he's coming to!  
  
-Ryou: (Wakes up) **Groans** What happened?  
  
-Yugi: We've just been sticking here for a little while, waiting for you to get up. Joey hurt you a lot more than he intended, and he's sorry.  
  
-Ryou: How long have I been laying here?  
  
-Yugi: You've been laying there for about three days.well.I don't know. All I know is that you've been laying there for a long time.  
  
(Ryou sat up. He still had just his green shirt on, so he slipped on his white sweater on over it. Ryou was feeling fairly hungry.)  
  
-Ryou: **Sigh** I'm famished.do you have anything to eat?  
  
-Yugi: Yup. But that's the last of it.  
  
(Yugi gave him what was left of the food to eat in a bag. Ryou looked at Joey, who looked quite a bit hungrier than him.)  
  
-Ryou: Is there enough for two people?  
  
-Teya: (Looks at the bag) Errrrrrrrrrrrr........  
  
-Yugi: No. Sadly there isn't.  
  
-Ryou: Then I believe Joey should have it. I think he needs it more than I do.  
  
-Joey: Really?  
  
-Ryou: Yes. You look like you're about to starve to death! ^_^  
  
(Joey ate what was left. Yugi raised an eyebrow at Ryou.)  
  
-Yugi: Ryou, why did you give to him?  
  
-Ryou: I think he deserves it. Poor Tristain.  
  
(Ryou looked down at Tristian, his arm bound. The poor lad was still uncounsious.)  
  
-Ryou: I think I'll carry him for the rest of the journey.  
  
-Yugi: Are you SURE, Ryou?  
  
-Ryou: Yes. If we don't continue, we'll all surely starve.or worse...  
  
(Ryou picks up Tristian as they continue on.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(5 days later. They're well within the caverns. Ryou and the gang can barely see anything. )  
  
-Joey: Okay, we've explored the caves, let's go back. (Starts walking off in the other direction.)  
  
-Ryou: I'm afraid not, Joey.  
  
-Joey: AND WHY NOT!?!  
  
-Ryou: Look at the facts. We've been travelling this cave for, oh, 5 days, and you really can't go back alone because you'll surely get lost and starve in the dark.  
  
-Joey: Errrrr...right...  
  
-Teya: Are we ever going to get out of these caves or what, guys?!? We'll die in here!  
  
-Ryou: Don't be so sure, Teya.  
  
-Teya: Why not?!?  
  
-Ryou: Caves can only go so far, right? And perhaps we can find a back door so to speak.  
  
-Teya: And if we don't?!?  
  
-Ryou: I shudder to think of it.  
  
-Yugi: Okay, could we refrain from death and starvation for one moment?  
  
-Joey: Yeah, I'm sick of thinking about it.  
  
-Ryou: I see what you mean.  
  
-Teya: Yeah, let's die happy.  
  
(Everyone falls over backwards at this statement.)  
  
-Ryou: (Obviously worried) Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..  
  
-Joey: QUIT SAYING THAT!  
  
-Ryou: Oh. Sorry.  
  
(They continue on.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou and everyone can now see three passageways. The Ring points into all three, and Ryou doesn't know which one to go through.)  
  
-Joey: Ryou? Why have ya stopped?  
  
-Ryou: I can't figure out which way to go! The Ring is pointing in both directions!  
  
-Yugi: Oh, great.  
  
-Teya: We're done for!  
  
-Ryou: Not quite. We can split up and try to find a way out of this mess!  
  
-Joey: Riight. I'll head through the center.  
  
-Yugi: Teya and I will take the left passage.  
  
-Ryou: Which leaves me with the right. Let's go!  
  
(They all went separate directions through the passageways.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou ran in the passageway, Tristain in his arms. He soon came across a pool, sparkling benevolently. He then saw a gold sign on the wall, written in hieroglyphics. It wasn't beyond him to understand.)  
  
-Ryou: (Reading the hieroglyphs aloud) "Drink and be refreshed." Hmm...I should try some....  
  
(Ryou cupped some of the water in his hands and drank it. It was refreshing.so refreshing it felt all his bruises were gone.wait a minute.)  
  
-Ryou: All my bruises gone? Hold on a second.  
  
(Ryou lifted up his shirt, and noticed his bruise WAS gone! He even pressed down his stomach a bit. Nothing. As if that scuffle with Joey never happened.)  
  
-Ryou: Wow.if it healed me, perhaps it can help Tristain!  
  
(Ryou pours a little bit of the water in Tristain's mouth. Tristain, immediately woke up, groaning. )  
  
-Tristain: **Groans** Man, what's up? (Sees Ryou on top of him) GA! Ryou, what's going on, where am I, and WHAT am I doing here?!?  
  
-Ryou: Tristain.relax.. O_O  
  
-Tristain: Kay, but I'm still curious.  
  
-Ryou: (Getting more and more frustrated with each word he says) Right, well, we're trying to find a way out before we starve to death, we split up, I got lost with you, found this weirdo sign on the wall saying (In a silly voice) "Drink and be refreshed", I don't know what to say, I get so frustrated, and....and I think I've gone mad.  
  
-Tristain: Right. So this wacko water healed me or something, 'cause I just noticed my arm healed in seconds without a scratch.  
  
-Ryou: Yes, I suppose so..  
  
-Tristain: Righty. Well, why did you split up?  
  
-Ryou: There were three passageways. We split up and went into one so that perhaps we could find a way out. But, I suppose we could try going into another one, and join up with Yugi..  
  
-Tristain: Hey, sounds like a great plan!  
  
(They run out of the cavern.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Yugi and Teya are walking in their passage. They soon encounter a large cavern, draped in white cloth and silver decorations. Near the entrance, they find a hieroglyph inscribed golden tablet on the wall. )  
  
-Teya: Yugi, can you read that?  
  
-Yugi: Yeah, my grandpa taught me.  
  
(Yugi starts reading the tablet.)  
  
-Yugi: (Reading aloud)  
  
When the Shadows return, six will drive it away, Three eternal, three new to the day, So the Dark no more can stay, Six shall drive it away.  
  
(No longer reading) Hey, the last part's badly faded and such, I can't read it.  
  
-Teya: What do they mean?  
  
-Teya: Oh man!  
  
-Yugi: Yes, well, we have to get out of here, but first we've got to tell Bakura about this!  
  
(They run off.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Yugi and Teya run into the one of the other passageways. They find Ryou and Tristain there. Yugi is a bit surprised that Tristain's alive and well all of a sudden.)  
  
-Yugi: What happened to you, Tristain?  
  
-Tristain: Long story.  
  
-Yugi: You wouldn't believe what we found in our passageway!  
  
-Ryou: Really? Could I see?  
  
-Yugi: Sure! Follow me!  
  
(They all run back to the passageway.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou and the other three enter the cavern. Ryou is fascinated by the hieroglyphs.)  
  
-Ryou: Hmm.so this is what you were telling me about!  
  
-Yugi: Nice, eh?  
  
-Ryou: Yes.you really found something.  
  
-Yugi: Can you read any of the faded print?  
  
-Ryou: Hmm.let's see **Squints**. .Ring-Bearer.Puzzle-Keeper.Crystal Child.. Sorry, that's all I can make out.  
  
-Yugi: I think that's enough! I think we're involved in some sort of do- hickey or something ancient!  
  
-Ryou: You mean like the Millennium Items?!?  
  
-Yugi: Exactly. We've got another legend on our hands we know nothing about!  
  
-Ryou: Oh dear..  
  
-Teya: Errr.excuse me, but could we, like, get out of here or something? We've got to get out of here!  
  
-Yugi: Good point. We have to get out of here!  
  
-Ryou: Right. We know not this, nor the passageway Tristian and I went through are the one, so if there's any way out of here, it's through the centre!  
  
(They run off..AGAIN.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(In the centre passage. Ryou runs ahead..far ahead of the others. Since it's so dark.barely anyone notices.except Yugi.)  
  
-Yugi: Hey, where's Bakura?  
  
-Tristain: Good point, I can't smell his heavenly deodorant.  
  
(Everyone falls over backward at this last statement.)  
  
-Yugi: Right. I'll run ahead and try to find him.  
  
-Tristain: Kay, Yugi, but be careful, you might get lost!  
  
-Yugi: The chances of me getting lost are slimmer than Bakura going insane!  
  
(Yugi then disappears into the dark.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou's walking in the passage. A few minutes later, he reaches a large room. It was golden, but made mostly of stone. A Coffin-shaped stone is against one wall of the room, and on it, are 7 Milenium Item-shaped slots, one of which carries the Scale. And, cut into another wall, was a staircase.)  
  
-Ryou: Ah, the way out!  
  
Yami Bakura: Not until you get me that scale, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: No, why must I get it? I never wanted to put my friends in pain!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, but it would be a mistake to not get the Scale. Then, your friends' "pain", as you call it, would not be in vain.  
  
Ryou: It was a mistake ever accepting this quest, Yami! I won't get you the scale, not under my freewill.  
  
Yami Bakura: Then I'll take it by force.  
  
(Ryou screamed, as the Ring started glowing, burning his soul. He fought against it for as long as he could handle the burning sensation, then let his Yami take control.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: Finally, after waiting so long, the Item that will give me a body of my own! Once I figure it out, all I need to do is use some of Ryou's spiritual energies to make a body where I can dwell comfortably while I take control over the Millennium Items.  
  
(Yami Bakura took the Scale from its socket. It was beautiful, well done piece of craftsmanship. It was hammered together, ever the Millennium Symbol was made of sheets of gold hammered together. He finally allowed Ryou control of his own body, but vowed in his mind to make sure he kept a close watch on him.)  
  
-Ryou: (Sees the Scale in his hand) Oh dear..  
  
-Yugi: (Enters the room) Hey, Bakura-oh there you are. What are you doing with that Scale?  
  
-Ryou: I suppose you have a right to know.  
  
-Yugi: Know what?  
  
-Ryou: The truth. I'm so sorry, Yugi, it's just I was forced into this, and, well-  
  
-Yugi: Whoa, Ryou, whatever it is, I forgive you.  
  
-Ryou: (Frustrated with himself) But you don't understand! I have an evil spirit inside me, and he told me to come here of get the Millennium Scale! He also said to bring you along, because he knew it would be dangerous! And by trusting him, I ended up lying to you, and nearly got Tristain killed! (Despairing) I'm so worthless..  
  
-Yugi: Hey, I know how you feel. You just feel you have to listen to that spirit, and when the time comes to do what he says to do, you regret it. Once when I lost the puzzle, you helped me gather the pieces to put it back together! After you left, there was a fire, and I nearly lost the Puzzle and my spirit in it!  
  
-Ryou: Which proves I'm even more worthless than I thought!  
  
-Yugi: No, Ryou, it doesn't. My spirit forgave me, but you never learned that if you pull through, a little mistake doesn't always hurt. No, I think you were just trying to do us a favour, because the Scale can create a new body using some spiritual energy. I think you were just trying to free yourself, so your spirit could do no more harm!  
  
-Ryou: I suppose so.thanks for helping me. I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you.  
  
-Yugi: Anytime, Ryou. But I think you should put the scale in your backpack. You couldn't explain it to anyone else!  
  
-Ryou: Good point. (Slips the Scale in his backpack)  
  
-Joey: Hey, Yug! Did crazy Ryou do anything to you?  
  
-Yugi: For one thing, Ryou isn't crazy. Second, he's our friend, you know he wouldn't do anything to us!  
  
-Tristain: Hey Ryou, why did you run so far ahead of us?  
  
-Ryou: I decided to scout ahead to make sure there were no more forks. Turned out, the only passageway here is that staircase.  
  
-Teya: And it looks like it could get us out of here!  
  
-Ryou: Considering we've been going downhill the whole time, I'd imagine it would.  
  
-Joey: Well? Let's go!  
  
(They all run up the staircase.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Goodie! Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long, but I had a real tight schedule. Anyhoo, I think I've whacked Yami Bakura enough, he's left me alone!  
  
-Yami Bakura: You wish, you- (Get whacked for the umpteenth time) OWWWWW!!!!  
  
When will you ever learn.. 


	5. The Route Home

Crystal Child -By Mosobot64  
  
Act 1-Secret in the Suffering Part 5-The Route Home  
  
Yay! Final part in this act! And this time, my created character will make an appearance! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou, Yugi, Tristain, Joey and Teya all emerge from a manhole cover in the ground. Ryou breathes in a gasp of fresh air, and contemplates the change with these words: )  
  
-Ryou: Ah, fresh air!  
  
-Yugi: Ah, I'm glad to be back in town. Look!  
  
(They were right in the middle of a bizarre. Many people with various different stands sold food, jewellery, and various artefacts. The smells from the food stands made them remember their hunger.)  
  
-Joey: **Stomach rumbles** Ah, man, these food stands are makin' me hungry!  
  
-Tristain: Yeah, I know what you mean. Who knows how long we haven't been able to eat anything!  
  
-Yugi: You guys SO should have packed!  
  
-Ryou: **Stomach rumbles** Yes...  
  
-Yugi: At least Ryou packed!  
  
-Ryou: Yes, I'm glad I packed as well, or else we would surely have had this problem earlier. ^_^  
  
-Joey: Ryou, you are STRANGE. When you KNOW Yugi could win a duel, you say "Oh no, Yugi's in trouble", but the minute we run into a REAL problem, you suddenly get all optimistic!  
  
-Ryou: Well, all Englishmen do that! ^_^  
  
-Yugi: Right. Bakura, do you have any money?  
  
-Ryou: For one thing Yugi, it's Ryou, and no, I spent it all on the plane.  
  
-Joey: Ah well that sucks! I didn't bring any, I thought Bakura would be prepared!  
  
-Ryou: Well, I had no IDEA the plane would be so expensive, Joey. Do you have anything?  
  
-Yugi: No, or I wouldn't have asked.  
  
-Teya: Nope, nothing.  
  
-Tristain: And I was expecting you to bring some for langeries-  
  
-Ryou and Teya: PERVERT!!!! (Teya slaps him)  
  
-Tristain: Uhhh, I mean, I don't have anything.  
  
-Ryou: Oh yes, I remember! I bought tickets for a trip there AND back again!  
  
-Yugi: Great. Now we can get home, and have a nice, big supper- (Starts walking off, but Ryou stops him)  
  
-Ryou: But since we had NO track of time, I guarantee the plane left by now!  
  
-Tristain: But can't we just get another one?  
  
-Ryou: No, another one won't arrive until next week! (Despairs) It's all my fault..  
  
-Teya: We can find a way out of this, right? I mean, maybe we can do SOMETHIG, right?  
  
(Ryou's eyes softened hopelessly, and he told Teya these words, despair in his voice: )  
  
-Ryou: No, we've gotten ourselves into the worst situation possible. It looks like the land of the lost kings will be our graveyard.  
  
-Voice: Crew members! We need a crew! Anyone who accepts can hitch a ride!  
  
(Ryou suddenly looked relieved, even enthusiastic, as he told everyone else the chance that suddenly sprung up out of the blue.)  
  
-Ryou: You guys, that may be our ticket out of here!  
  
-Joey: Nope, I'm not working for any dip-ship good-for-nothing whale hole! Nope, not me!  
  
-Ryou: Oh come on. (Drags Joey by the ear)  
  
(Yugi and the rest follow Ryou, dragging Joey by the ear, as he follows the voice. He soon comes across a young man standing in front of a sign near the sea reading "Come one come all, we need a DANG temporary crew!")  
  
-Man: Hey, ya'll look starved, you wanna come aboard?  
  
-Ryou: Yes, we need to hitch a ride, you see-  
  
-Man: Hey don't worry 'bout it! You're aboard!  
  
(He had long black hair, about Ryou's length and style, and wore a grey T- shirt with a skull across the chest. He wore black pants, and had the hilt of a sword strapped to his back.)  
  
-Man: Follow me.  
  
(The man takes them across various wooden planks, and they soon come across a great olden-day style ship, with fin-like sails protruding form the sides of it, and round about the prow is a ship name "The White Rose".)  
  
-Ryou: An airship! A technological marvel!  
  
-Joey: An airship?  
  
-Ryou: (Beaming) Yes, they're truly beautiful! The White Rose is particularly famous for being one of the first ships ever created, and a great one at that! We're going to hitch a ride on a piece of history!  
  
-Tristain: Uh, sir, what's your name?  
  
-Man: Me name's Kojiro, captain of this vessel. I'm headed for Domino city, Japan, but we can go somewhere else if you like.  
  
-Ryou: No sir, that's where we live, Domino city!  
  
-Kojiro: Great. Oh yeah, silly of me to forget, what are your names?  
  
-Ryou: (Bows) Ryou Bakura, sir.  
  
-Kojiro: Err.call me Kojiro, 'kay, I don't need that respect!  
  
-Yugi: My name is Yugi Moto, Kojiro, great to meet you!  
  
-Kojiro: King of Games!?! Man, it's an honour, having ya aboard! Please, just relax you honestly look awful!  
  
-Joey: Joey Wheeler!  
  
-Kojiro: Err.well, okay I guess..  
  
-Tristain: Tristain Taylor.  
  
-Kojiro: Uh, hello.  
  
-Teya: Teya Gardener.  
  
-Kojiro: Kay, then.  
  
-Ryou: Could I try to help you? If you need a crew that bad, then I should aid you for allowing us aboard!  
  
-Kojiro: Kay, uh.what could ya do?  
  
-Ryou: Well, my father taught me to navigate one of these behemoths. Perhaps I should pilot this home!  
  
-Kojiro: Sure! You're aboard!  
  
-Ryou: Yes!  
  
-Kojiro: Ryou, get ready to go! Stand back lads, this'll be one bumpy ride!  
  
-Ryou: Aye, aye, captain!  
  
-Kojiro: Let's goooooo!  
  
(The ship begins to lurch to a start, rising slowly but surely into the air. Then, after a few minutes of rising, one of the engineers run up from the wooden staircase leading to the lower deck.)  
  
-Engineer: Captain the engines are at full power! We're ready to go!  
  
-Kojiro: All right, Ryou, take us out! Set course!  
  
-Ryou: Aye, aye!  
  
(The ship then burst ahead, and then Ryou took a sharp right on the steering wheel. The ship then started bumping into smaller boats, which were catching birds in their nets.)  
  
-Kojiro: Ryou, quit bumping into the poaching ships!  
  
-Ryou: (Continues bumping into boats, calling down to them) Sorry! Oh, dear sorry about that! Sorry, I'm just learning!  
  
-Kojiro: (Slaps his forehead)...-_-  
  
-Ryou: (Looks back at Kojiro) **Sweatdrop** ^_^  
  
(Ryou then steers left, and on a digital map, marks a course for the Domino city block in Japan. He turns the ship right on course, as shown on the map. And the ship follows it.)  
  
-Ryou: All right, the ship's on course, captain.  
  
-Kojiro: Nice! 'Kay lad, take a break, relax, and feel the wind in your hair man, your job's done for now!  
  
(Ryou then sat down on the bench. Joey sat beside him, and so did Tristain.)  
  
-Joey: Hey, Ryou, back in the Crystal Caverns, what drove you to hurt Tristain like that?  
  
(Ryou was startled at first. Then, his eyes startled to soften mournfully, as he began to feel tears in his eyes. Then, he bowed down his head, and started to cry, never once saying a word. Tristain looked at Joey, and told him this: )  
  
-Tristain: Look, Joey, it was never Ryou's fault, you know! I saw that thing, it was trying to strangle him! And now you're blaming my little scratch on him?!? Honestly, Joey, have a heart!  
  
(Tristain then curled his arms around the weeping Ryou. He tried to comfort him, telling him these words: )  
  
-Tristain: Hey, Ryou, it was never your fault. You were in trouble, you needed help, and there was nothing you could do! Everything turned out all right in the end, don't you worry.  
  
(Ryou, still crying told him this: )  
  
-Ryou: Tristain, please! **sniff** It was always my fault, and none of your clever lies can change that!  
  
(Tristain, now a bit frustrated, lifted him up by his shirt and told him this: )  
  
-Tristain: Now, Ryou, pull yourself together! It wasn't your fault! Don't believe Joey for a second!  
  
(Ryou was now very surprised at Tristain, so surprised that, while the tears were still visible, no more came from his eyes. Tristain then put him down, and he sat down on the bench.)  
  
-Ryou: So.....it isn't my fault?  
  
-Tristain: No.trust me, if the man that got injured SAYS it not your fault, it's not your fault, learn to forgive yourself!  
  
(Ryou then sat down on the bench again. Joey looked at him bitterly.)  
  
-Joey: Fine. So, Ryou never intended to hurt Tristain. I'll give him that. But how did that beast get there?  
  
-Ryou: Look, it's a very long story. I think Yugi should want to hear it as well.  
  
(Yugi was just walking around the deck, saw Ryou, and came running.)  
  
-Yugi: Hey, Ryou, what's wrong? You look sad.  
  
-Joey: Shut up, Yugi! Ryou's trying to tell a story.  
  
-Yugi: Oh.  
  
(Ryou began to tell everyone these words: )  
  
-Ryou: All right. I am about to tell you a story about my childhood, and how my life came to ruin.  
  
-Joey: (Impatiently) Just hurry up and tell us the story!  
  
-Ryou: Very well.  
  
(Ryou then began to tell them the story: )  
  
-Ryou: It began in times I have nearly forgotten, the only times I was ever truly happy. I though I had no friends, I had my mother.....  
  
==Ryou Flashback==  
  
(The little Ryou, a mere five year old, was running around a little field at the back of a little house, flying a little kite a meter or so in the air, his platinum hair flying. A white-haired young woman sat on the grass, while the little child Ryou ran around her.)  
  
-Ryou: (Flying his kite) It's a bird, it's a plane; it's SUPER-KITE!!  
  
-Woman: Come, my little, vanilla muffin, you.  
  
(Ryou then dropped his kite, and ran up to the woman, hugging her.)  
  
-Ryou: I love you, mommy!  
  
-Mother: I love you too, sweet-bun, how about I carry you inside?  
  
-Ryou: Oooh, yes please!  
  
-Mother: (Picks him up) Ah, you said the magic word! I must now do as you wish.  
  
-Ryou: Are you sure?  
  
-Mother: Yep, because you are the nicest, sweetest (Tickles him, and Ryou starts laughing), most handsome little boy in the world!  
  
-Ryou: (Chuckles) Could we go inside now? I wanna play with my big brother.  
  
-Mother: Sure, sweetie.  
  
(Ryou's mother carries him inside.)  
  
(A while later, the little Ryou is sitting by his bedroom window, thinking about what his mother said: )  
  
-Ryou: (In memory)  
  
Mother: Tomorrow, Ryou, we can go to the beach!  
  
Ryou: Yep. I'd like that! ^_^  
  
(He then hears an ear-piercing scream from downstairs: )  
  
-Mother: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
-Ryou: MOMMY!!  
  
(Ryou runs downstairs, and sees around the corner a great shadow, with a sword in its hand, looming over his mother.)  
  
-Shadow: ~Tell me where the Cryssstall Child isss, woman..........~  
  
-Mother: I don't know what you speak of! Leave me alone!  
  
-Shadow: ~I sssensssssse he is clossse but I cannot see him..... Tell me where he isssss, I know he issssss of your blood.....~  
  
-Mother: No!!! Not RYOU!!! NO!!!  
  
-Shadow: ~Die, woman......~  
  
-Ryou: MOMMY!!!!  
  
(The shadow then raised its sword, and stabbed it into her heart. It then faded away, and Ryou ran to his dying mother.)  
  
-Ryou: Mommy! Please, talk to me!  
  
-Mother: (Dying) Ryou, you have to follow your destiny, no matter where it takes you to. If you see that beast again, run.  
  
(And drawing her last breath, she died.)  
  
-Ryou: (Crying onto her dead body) No! No, mommy, don't go!  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
(Ryou, crying now, ended his story with these words: )  
  
-Ryou: (Crying) And that's my story....  
  
-Joey: Great, but it doesn't explain why you were there.  
  
-Yugi: remember when Ryou said he was lured by his emotions? I think that the beast lured him there, using his mother's voice or something!  
  
-Tristain: Yeah, I think so too. But Ryou's crying too hard to tell us exactly what happened.  
  
-Ryou: (Crying) You both are right. **sniff** The thing copied my mother's voice, and hurt Tristain!  
  
-Tristain: The reason I was there was to save Ryou. He was in big trouble, being strangled. He would definitely have died if I didn't help him, never mind my chance of dying.  
  
-Joey: Whoa, man, I'm sorry, I didn't know....  
  
-Yugi: You should be sorry! You put poor Ryou in tears, the poor guy! He must not be able to stand having the Ring!  
  
-Joey: Right. But Tristain told me he'd gone insane, back at the Duellist Kingdom!  
  
-Yugi: That's because, Joey, that just like me, Ryou's got an ancient spirit inside himself. But unlike me, this spirit is evil, and desires all the Millenium Items! It's for this reason we went to the Crystal Caverns in the first place, so he could get another of the Millenium Items, namely the Scale! That's why he blames himself for Tristain's injury, because his spirit also forced him to bring us along!  
  
-Joey: Ah! (Runs off to his cabin)  
  
-Tristain: Poor Joey's even more scared than before!  
  
-Yugi: Oh, he'll get over it......I hope.........  
  
-Kojiro: Everyone to the Mess Hall if ya'll want supper, kay? Get some before it's gone!  
  
-Joey: Did someone say "supper"? (Runs off to the Mess Hall)  
  
-Tristain: Yeah, man, I'm starved! Hey, Ryou, forgive yourself and work up an appetite kay, you'll need something to eat!  
  
(Tristain shook Ryou by his shoulders, then elbowed him playfully. Tristain could see a small smile in his shadowed face. Ryou then stopped crying, and lifted his face, to reveal a warm smile, and softened eyes, clearly showing gratitude. He gave a sigh of relief, and then told finally replied with these words: )  
  
-Ryou: (Beaming) Well said, Tristain!  
  
(Everyone runs off to the Mess hall, a huge hallway, with a large table laden with platters piled with food. Much of the crew was all ready chatting amongst themselves, eating heartily and drinking ale. Occasionally, a particularly drunken man would stand up on the table, bragging about his adventures at sea. Everyone took a seat, Joey first, then Tristain sat beside him, then Ryou sat beside Tristain, Yugi sat beside Ryou, and Teya sat beside Yugi. Everyone (Trstain, Ryou and Joey especially) was feeling very hungry. Kojiro sat at the head of the table, beside Yugi.)  
  
-Kojiro: What are ya'll waiting for, a signed invitation? Serve yourselves, and eat yer fill, lads and lasses!  
  
(Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they piled their plates with food. Ryou then got some food on his plate, and began to eat quietly. Joey was talking to everyone, telling them how good the food was.)  
  
-Joey: Man, Ryou eats slow! He's gonna spend the whole night just eating!  
  
-Yugi: No he isn't Joey, you just eat incredibly fast!  
  
-Joey: Yeah, but who can blame ya if you've been starving for who knows how long!  
  
-Ryou: Quiet down, Joey, I'm trying to eat!  
  
-Joey: Yeesh, ya goodie-two-shoes!  
  
-Ryou: Hey, now, I meant nothing by it. But I do prefer to eat in silence.  
  
-Yugi: Hey, now, Ryou, you'd best get used to eating with other folks, you've got friends now!  
  
-Ryou: Ah, yes, I suppose you're right. ^_^ (Cheerily) Ah, we should enjoy ourselves, while we still can! Enjoy your youth, all of you!  
  
-Joey: Now, that's the spirit! Ya gotta have fun while ya can! Now, anyhoo, has anyone not heard the story of how I beat Rex Raptor? Anyone?  
  
-Ryou: (Interested) No, I haven't heard that one. When did it happen?  
  
-Joey: Right before you came along Ryou! So anyway, don't wanna bore you, but in the last turn-  
  
(Unfortunately, Joey never got to finish his tale. Immediately after he began, Ryou's spoon began changing its shape. It began growing duller, and fatter, and then its dark colors began to turn white. The resulting blob had bright, blue eyes, and a little mouth, and looked just like a puff of cloud. Ryou was amazed, and curious. It certainly didn't look harmful, but he decided to ask anyway.)  
  
-Ryou: Kojiro, what is it?  
  
-Kojiro: Ah, one the mutations I've heard about! A mix between a chameleon, and a seagull, with other adaptations. They go by the name of Cloudpuff, since they can float in the clouds for hours on end.  
  
-Ryou: Brilliant, but can it harm me?  
  
-Kojiro: Nah, they're harmless, but they really can be mischievous little buggers. I find 'em very annoying.  
  
-Ryou: (Picks it up, gently, stroking it with his finger) Ah, it's simply darling! Perhaps I could own it for a pet!  
  
-Kojiro: Uhhhh.....sure, but what are you going to name it?  
  
-Ryou: Uh, oh, good question. Uhh...bug, wait a moment, that doesn't suit him. Err...Ryou, wait a moment, that'd merely be confusing. Hmm...Celesta, interesting, but it'd be hard to remember. Ah, I know! Puff! It's perfect!  
  
-Teya: Uhh, I liked Celesta better.  
  
-Joey: Pig would also be good for him. Look!  
  
(Ryou looked at his bowl, once full of stew, was now empty! On the bottom, was Puff, looking rather sleepy.)  
  
-Ryou: Poor, thing must have been starving.  
  
(He picks it up, and places it in his pocket. Puff poufs out the pocket, providing him with the air he needs. Feeling secure, Puff fell to sleep.)  
  
(Ryou got some mashed potatoes, and began eating again, quietly.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Everyone is finished eating, all not able to eat anymore. Needless to say, they were stuffed.)  
  
-Joey: Man, I'm stuffed! Wow, that was good!  
  
-Tristain: Yeah, that was awesome. Feel like I could explode if I ate anymore!  
  
-Ryou: (Rubs his stomach) Well said, guys! I couldn't eat another bite!  
  
(Yugi looks out the window, and finds the sky is dark.)  
  
-Yugi: Whoa, guys. It's really late at night, and I could use some sleep!  
  
-Joey: Yeah. Kojiro, where do ya sleep in this ship?  
  
-Kojiro: Follow me, and I'll show you.  
  
(Kojiro tokk them quite a deck below the mess hall. There, on two doors, there was the universal women symbol, and universal man symbol.)  
  
-Kojiro: Beyond these doors are the sleeping quarters. Provided you're not IDEOTS, I'd imgine you know which one to go in.  
  
-Ryou: No, that's something you don't need to worry about! Thankyou!  
  
-Kojiro: See ya! (Runs off)  
  
-Joey: Where does he sleep?  
  
-Ryou: Captain's quarters.  
  
(Tristain opens the door to reveal a large room full of bunk beds. He flops on to one of the bottom bunks. Ryou climbs up the ladder to the same bunk bed, and lays down on the top bunk. Joey and Yugi take one across from them, and they all begin to fall asleep.........)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(...But not Ryou.....)  
  
-Ryou: **Sigh** The first time I've had a full belly, and yet I cannot sleep. It's just, Tristain, I'm so afraid that it was my fault that Tristain ever got hurt!  
  
(He then felt his Ring burn at his heart and soul, but worse than before. He put a hand over his chest, and the Ring slipped out from behind his shirt, glowing an angry red. He knew what that meant. He was in for a world of hurt. His Yami appeared before him, the ghostly figure, but his eyes flashed a crimson red, angrily. He stood upon the floor, glaring up at Ryou.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: You should come down form there..and fast...  
  
(Ryou then jumped from his bunk, and knealt down at his Yami's feet.)  
  
-Ryou: (Respectfully) What have I done, my lord?  
  
-Yami Bakura: I am flattered by your respect, Ryou, but don't you think that will save you, you weak, sickening mortal.  
  
(Ryou felt pain string his heart again, burning at his soul like a bonfire burning someone alive. But he could not scream, the best he could do was whimper, as tears streamed down his eyes.)  
  
-Ryou: (Crying) Please tell me, what have I done!?!  
  
(Yami Bakura struck him down in anger, and Ryou rubbed his face, whimpering.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: What have you done!?! You've defied me in every way, that's what you've done! If I didn't need you body, I would have KILLED you by now!  
  
(Yugi heard the shouting, and woke up, peering from his bunk, trying to remain unnoticed. He saw Ryou on the ground, on his hands and knees, whimpering and shivering in fear, and his Yami, in a ghostly form, standing above, him, glaring at him angrily.)  
  
-Ryou: Look, I'm sorry, it's just.....I love my friends, Yami, I really do. And I don't want to hurt them, no sir, I don't! (Starts crying)  
  
-Yami Bakura: (Glares at him) If you mention anything of love again, I'll kill you! And I heard quite the ruckus in my soul-room today, and you mentioning something about Tristain being injured. Tell me, what happened in there?  
  
-Ryou: (Tears streaming from his eyes, yelling) Tristain nearly got killed in there, that's what! Why did you bring my friends into this?!? I never wanted any harm to come to them!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Because I wanted them to die. It's what they deserve, meddling with OUR search for the Millenium Items.  
  
-Ryou: No! It was never our search; you just forced me into it! I don't believe you! Letting my friends suffer just for my pain! What kind of fiend are you?  
  
-Yami Bakura: A fiend you had best obey and worship, Ryou, if you know what's good for you. I tell you this: you'll suffer far worse if you defy me, than you would if you willingly let me use your body. Once, I figure out how to use the Scale, I'll be able to form a body of my own! And then you'll be free, while I rule the world!  
  
-Ryou: NO!!  
  
-Yami Bakura: Oh, yes, Ryou, and you'll suffer until that happens!  
  
(He then vanished. Ryou collapsed to his knees, crying endlessly. Yugi jumped from his bunk and ran to his side, wrapping his arms around the weeping Ryou.)  
  
-Yugi: Ryou, don't believe him, please! He's only trying to make you suffer! You have to believe in yourself!  
  
-Ryou: (Sobbing) I'm so sorry, Yugi! Sorry for leading you to the caverns, sorry for hurting Tristain.....(Tears flow down his cheeks)..I'm sorry for everything!  
  
-Yugi: It's okay, Ryou. You didn't do anything on your own free will, but, please, try to forgive yourself. It'll all be all right...  
  
-Ryou: (Cries) No, it won't! It never was! All because I've been a coward, listening to my Yami! I HATE myself!  
  
-Yugi: Ryou, please, everyone makes mistakes. Your Yami's a bully, and the only way to truly get away from one is to stand up to him! The only real mistake you made is that you've been letting your Yami steal your freedom, the way he steals everything else! Put you have to fight, to get it back! Trust me, I know!  
  
(Ryou then stopped crying, and a look of determination appeared on his face. He stood up, and looked at Yugi, saying these words: )  
  
-Ryou: Yugi, you're right. I have to save myself! I have to be the one to keep my Yami at bay! If I get beaten black and blue I shall still defy him! I care no more, if I truly care about you all, then I have to prove it, still!  
  
-Yugi: That's right!  
  
-Ryou: And the first thing I shall do to prove my freedom is...get some rest! ^_^ Goodnight, Yugi!  
  
-Yugi: Goodnight, Ryou!  
  
(They both climbed up to their bunks, and fell to sleep.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou felt himself float into an ancient Egyptian tomb. He saw brightly painted pictures of the afterlife the Egyptians believed in. And he saw a coffin. It had no name, No inscriptions or anything, but in it, the Millenium Ring was wedged. He put a hand on his chest, and felt little clothing...and no Ring. He walked into the tunnel, and out into the light of Egypt. He looked down at himself. Filthy, and clothed only in a kilt and a cape. He then saw where he was. A Pyramid.......)  
  
(He then saw his Yami, walking towards the tunnel he had just walked out. He followed him in, and saw him, taking the Ring from it's resting place. And then, he heard his Yami scream.)  
  
-Yami Bakura: AHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?!?!  
  
(Black streams emitted from the Ring, grappling his Yami, and leaving him on the floor, dead. And he suddenly felt compelled to pick up the Ring, to take it for his own. He heard its call, drawing his closer, and closer....)  
  
~Ring: Ryou....come to me........take me with you...........  
  
(Ryou then could bear it no longer. He took the Ring, and its eye glowed, and he felt endless pain.....)  
  
-Ryou: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Ryou woke up screaming, the sweat pouring down his face. Then he realized where he was. Safe and sound, but worried.)  
  
Ryou: My Ring.....it's starting to consume me..starting to use my strength as its own...  
  
(He then clutched the Ring closer to his chest; he could not let it go.)  
  
Ryou: It is with pain that I bear it, but I cannot let it go. It's......precious to me.  
  
Yami Bakura: Indeed it is. You had better keep that Ring, and keep it close. I need your body, Ryou, and I will make you suffer to keep it.  
  
Ryou: Why must I keep the Ring? It's causing me too much pain...  
  
(Ryou took off his Ring, and was about to throw it away when he felt a burn in his soul again. The closer he came to throwing it out, the worse it felt. He drew the Ring closer to him again, and the pain calmed down. He then put it on.)  
  
Ryou: I have to bear the Ring. I've no other choice. My link with it is too strong. But somehow, this pain's becoming unbearable.  
  
(He sighed, and lay down on his bed.)  
  
Ryou: I've been getting nightmares more and more now. I just don't think I can remain sane for much longer.  
  
Yami Bakura: You never were sane. Otherwise, you would have followed my commands, boy.  
  
Ryou: Please, don't! I love my friends, Yami! I don't believe you! You've caused me so much pain, and you don't even let me have friends! Have a heart!  
  
(Ryou felt his soul burn again, his Ring glowing red.)  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't need a heart, and I don't want a heart. All I desire is the Millenium Items, and to make your life a living hell. And I won't let you die, either. I will make you suffer for eternity, Ryou, trust me, and you'll beg for death before the end!  
  
(Ryou went on hands and knees, sobbing to himself softly......)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It's the morning. Yugi is awake, and so is everyone else, but Ryou's still sleeping. Yugi hops on to Ryou's bed and starts tickling him.)  
  
-Yugi: (Tickles Ryou) Come on, wake up, sleepyhead! Breakfast is ready!  
  
(Ryou woke up, wearily. He sees Yugi on his bed, and smiles.)  
  
-Ryou: Wow, Yugi, what are you doing in here? What time is it?  
  
-Yugi: It's 11:00, sleepyhead! Oh, yeah, and in case you forgot, breakfast is ready!  
  
-Ryou: Ah, I'm famished! (Climbs down the ladder, after Yugi)  
  
(Ryou got one of his boots on, but his other one jumped away. He laughed playfully.)  
  
-Ryou: Hah! Puff, you little rascal! (Chases the jumping boot)  
  
(Puff then transformed into his cloud-like self, and brought his real boot to him. Ryou put it on, got Puff in his hand, and headed for breakfast.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(In the mess hall. Everyone is eating breakfast, and Ryou gets in and gets himself some sausages and starts eating. He's able to eat one sausage, but can eat no more.)  
  
-Ryou: Ah, well, I'm full.  
  
-Teya: But Ryou, you need your strength!  
  
-Ryou: I'm telling you, I'm not hungry!  
  
-Tristain: Teya, cut him some slack! If he's not hungry, he's not hungry!  
  
-Teya: Oh, fine. But I'm awfully worried about him.  
  
(Ryou walks off to the upper deck.)  
  
-Joey: Ya know, I really think he's insane. It's been all night since he ate anything!  
  
-Yugi: Oh, come on, Joey, he's not like you, you know!  
  
-Joey: What that supposed to mean!?!  
  
-Kojiro: Hey, ya'll, lookout just told me we're just off the coast of good ol' Domino. We're as good as home!  
  
-Everyone: Yay! ^_^  
  
-Kojiro: Where's Ryou, anyway?  
  
-Yugi: Upper deck.  
  
-Kojiro: Kay, then. See ya!  
  
(Kojiro walked up to the Upper deck. He saw Ryou, there, looking out to the sky, his Millenium Ring in clear view.)  
  
-Kojiro: Hey, Ryou?  
  
-Ryou: Yes?  
  
-Kojiro: I've something to show you, and only you. Ya wanna see it?  
  
-Ryou: Yes, I suppose so.  
  
(Kojiro walks to his cabin. Ryou follows him.)  
  
-Kojiro: Have a look at this. (Picks up a sword)  
  
(The sword was beautiful. It had a long thin blade, and on its hilt, rounded spike protruded. And on it was a rounded section, with the Millennium symbol engraved.)  
  
-Kojiro: This is my item, the Millennium Sword. I believe you own the Ring, yes?  
  
-Ryou: Yes..as a matter of fact, I do.  
  
(Ryou pulled from inside his shirt the Millennium Ring.)  
  
-Kojiro: I knew it.  
  
-Ryou: Yugi also posses a Millennium Item, the Puzzle.  
  
-Kojiro: Aye. You may go.  
  
(Ryou left the room, and once again looked out over the sky.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(A few minutes later, they have arrived. Everyone got out their backpacks, and headed back to their homes.)  
  
Ryou: From now on, I have to believe in myself!  
  
=====End of Act 1=====  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, how was it? This marks the end of the first act (Finally!). Hope you await the second? Ah well, here's a preview.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
=====Crystal Child-Act 2-The Legend has Come=====  
  
Returning to school, Ryou discovers the meaning of all he found in the Crystal Caverns, with the help of friends, new and old! The time for freedom has come, and his Yami will pay for all he did to him! 


End file.
